


Stress Reliever

by ghostlyhell



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Male/Male, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhell/pseuds/ghostlyhell
Summary: You work as a Grim Reaper under the intimidating William T. Spears. You never were really scared of him, it was more of you not wanting to get on his bad side. But one day, you learn you never really could.





	Stress Reliever

William T. Spears, your intimidating yet intriguing boss. He takes his job very seriously and expects you to, as well, because one wrong move will earn you a strongly worded lecture that feels like it  
lasts forever. You’ve always had a thing for him, however. You never knew why. Maybe it was the way his hair slightly draped over his glasses when it was unkempt, or the stern tone he gives when speaking to the other Reapers. Whatever the reason, you wanted to please William in whatever way you could.

You were at the office. You were getting ready to pack up and leave when you noticed an agitated William groan loudly and enter his room. You thought it was a bad idea, but you decided to knock on his door to check on him. You’ll admit, you’re a bit nosy and wanted to know what was throwing him off. You gave a light knock on the door, and after a few moments a small “Come in..” could be heard from the other side. You opened the door with a creak, and saw Spears sitting at his desk, hands resting on his head. You cleared your throat. “Mr. Spears?” You began. “Sorry to disturb you, I’m sure you don’t want any company right now. But, I noticed you seemed a bit agitated and wanted to know if there was anything you needed? I was about to head out, but I’m sure I’d feel bad if I left without saying anything.” Silence filled the room, and slight regret sank through you.

“Ah.. (Y/N)..” 

“It’s nothing, really. Grell and Ronald were just being.. troublesome.. today. Hassles, those two are. Plus, I’ve been doing some overtime lately which has been adding to my unneeded stress. To be honest, I don’t think much can be done about it. Just some needed rest, I suppose. I.. appreciate the concern, though.” William said with a sigh. William? He wasn’t annoyed with your question? That was certainly a shocker to you. But, maybe he was right. Some sleep was all he needed. “Well, if that’s the case, I’ll be out of your way then.” You told him. You made your way back to the door so you could gather some of your things and leave. But before you could /actually/ go.. 

“Wait, (Y/N)..” William said suddenly. 

You turned to face him. “Ah! Yes, Mr. Spears?” You asked almost immediately. William cleared his throat. “I apologize for my boldness but I was thinking of some solutions to relieve my stress.” William paused. “(Y/N), if I’m being honest here, and this may just be my tired self speaking, but I’ve grown quite fond of you. I know you always do your best around here, unlike the rest of these lunatics, and I greatly appreciate it. I do wish there was a way I could express my thanks better to you, but unfortunately I’m not exactly great at this whole thing.” Your face grew red instantly. “Mr. Spears, I-“ You found yourself stepping closer to his desk.

“You’ve got every right to decline my offer but.. perhaps you’d like to relieve my stress in the form of pleasure? You /did/ say you wanted to help after all.” Spears asked, his eyes darting aside to avoid yours. You had no clue how to respond to this, you were full of so much emotion you couldn’t even think to form words. But as they say, actions speak louder than words. 

You slowly made your way to his desk, getting on your knees at the side of his chair. He turned around to face you, out of embarrassment he couldn’t even glance at you. You took a shaky breath and got to work. You took his belt in your hands and unbuckled it with ease, looking up at him once more for approval. He saw you out of his peripherals and nodded. You slowly and carefully took out his cock. It was bigger than you were expecting. Not to say you expected it to be small or anything, that’d be rude of you. You took no time to stare, though, that might’ve been creepy after a while. You slowly licked up his shaft, which earned a quiet grunt from William. This was good. You did that once more before taking the tip of his dick in your mouth. You’ve never done this before, but judging by William’s continuous reactions, you assumed you were doing a nice job. You took in more of his dick, going just about as far as you could and began to bob your head a bit. William threw a hand to your hair and moaned a little more loudly than he should have. Hearing William like this only encouraged you further, and you went faster. Plenty of “Oh!”s and “Ah! (Y-Y/N)!~)s filled the room, to which you were more than pleased with. This rhythm continued for several minutes until the grip on your hair tightened. William let out a jittery whine before exclaiming, “(Y-Y/N).. I think I’m going to- AH!~” and before you could respond(?), William’s cum filled the inside of your mouth completely. After swallowing most of it with great difficulty and wiping your mouth clean, you looked up at Spears to see how he was doing. He finally had the courage to look at you after all of this. “That.. ah.. certainly r-relieved my stress. More than I expected..” He exhaled. “I suppose I should thank you, (Y/N). I.. appreciate the help.” All you could really do is nod and smile. You liked this turn of events greatly and hoped for it to happen again, secretly. Maybe that’s you wishing for William to be stressed more often? You weren’t sure. You stood up and put your hands on his desk to help your balance. 

“(Y/N), If I may,” Spears began. “I couldn’t help but notice you didn’t climax. I don’t blame you. But I was hoping I could assist you as well.” He stood up and stepped closer to you. “Please. Let me pleasure you, too.” 

You were completely taken aback by this gesture, this request. You knew you couldn’t turn him down though. You still wanted William, and right now he wanted you to. You had to take advantage of it. You nodded. “Please, make me feel good, Mr. Spears. Please.” You replied. Sure, you sounded desperate, but goddamnit you were.

“Then..” Spears muttered. He took you by the waist and bent you over his desk. “I’m sure this wasn’t the kind of pleasure you were expecting, but my lower half is already exposed to you so I figured it was convenient. Now, allow me.” He proceeded to undo your belt from behind, taking it off completely and throwing it to the side. He swiftly pulled down your pants and your boxers afterwards. You could hear him quietly chuckle behind you. But you were far too flustered to say anything, you just laid there and took what was happening. “My, my, (Y/N).. I should’ve done this muuuch sooner.” William said almost tauntingly. He began to caress your ass, and gave it a few light smacks to which you flinched to. “Now, I don’t want you getting hurt. So, I’ll prepare you first.” After hearing those words you felt two lube-soaked fingers enter your backside, feeling a shiver down your spine. The sensation was pretty cold, but it felt good. He moved them around quite a bit before adding a third and proceeding with the same actions for a few minutes. Finally, after (much needed) preparation, he positioned his dick to your entrance. “Are you alright?” Spears asked you endearingly. You gave a final nod before feeling his cock slip inside you, making you moan from the sensation of being filled. William began to thrust into you, groaning louder each time he did. You always moaned louder in return. “Ah- Being such a good boy for me, aren’t you, (Y/N)?” He purred in between thrusts. You loved the confidence boost and let out a “Mhm-!” in response. He found your sweet spot with what seemed like ease, and your reaction gave that away. William gave another chuckle and slammed into that spot right away. Your quiet demeanor couldn’t keep hold, your moans and whimpers grew and grew. Your dick was dripping with so much precum it looked like you had already orgasmed. With a few more thrusts, you couldn’t hold back. “M-Mr. Spears! William!~” You practically screamed. “Yes! Come for me, (Y/N)!~” That sent you over the edge, you came just as instructed. You came so much a small puddle formed just beneath your cock. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard in that office, and the sound of your dripping wet ass as William pulled out. 

A few moments of silence passed afterward. William brushed off his blazer, looking at you. “Ahem. Well, that was certainly an interesting evening.” You nodded again in response. “I-I guess it was, huh?” You said. William chuckled once more. “I’ll see you tomorrow, (Y/N). Perhaps I’ll work some overtime~.” He teased before walking out, leaving you in his office alone. Only with the memory of how close you and William T. Spears became today.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written fanfiction in so damn long, i hope this is okay lol. a friend asked me to write this so here we are haha.


End file.
